Transplanted life
by alyaJackson
Summary: This is a story about Percy, who is a regular boy. Not until he has been in an accident causing him to be in a coma. Later on has been confirmed his brain was dead. His mother, Sally Jackson has donated his heart to a heart patient, Annabeth. All thanks to Pineconeface711 for letting me to continue onto this story! :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, i'm back with a new story.. about my other stories, well i don't kmow if i'll continue with it.. one time i was reading each of them again and it was really bad. Like really really bad, hahaha anyway i won't delete them yet just in case i'll come up with a new ideas and i'll probably going to rewrite them as soon as i got the time to. Back to the story, its about percy who was in an accident that'll cause his life only to give other a new chance to live. Its a rewrite from Pineconeface711. I've already ask her permission to write and continue thos story as the idea i had in my mind and i hope i'll work out! :) Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!~**

* * *

No one's pov

It was around one in the morning, when Rosemary Athol clumsily climbed into her black Jeep. She definitely way too drunk to drive but didn't care. She would blame the bartender for her condition if she was stopped by police. Who lets a seven month pregnant woman drink? Not too add she wasn't even old enough to drink. None of that stopped her though. Her boyfriend, who got her pregnant and promised to build a life with her and their baby, left her; if that wasn't a good reason to drink, the hell with it.

She was even considering buying a six pack as her car roared to life. Her knuckles turned white because gripped the wheel too hard in fear if she held it loosely her it would slip out of her hands. Rosemary was fighting the sleepy feeling inside of her when she turned onto the highway. She cursed the baby living inside of her, did it really have to wake her up at five yesterday?

She found the highway to be eerily deserted even for the time of night. She was in New York City, wasn't she? Then again she wasn't being keen on paying attention to the road. She was going at least twenty miles above the speed and had no clue if she was going in the right direction. Either way, Rosemary didn't care. Her day had been suckish enough already to give any care over other people, and the consequences they could suffer over her actions. Her baby for instance, she had drunk like a fish today, and her baby was in very dangerous trouble at the moment.

After dozing off for a minute or two her attention was alerted by her barely conscious mind when there was driving right towards her. She did not pull over or call for help. Instead with the hot tears in her eyes, she hit the accelerator and drove for it.

As it turns out, Rosemary was going south bound in a North bound lane, because she had never cared what her actions would do to others. She hadn't cared or known anything about the boy in the other car who followed the rules of the road.

The instant the two cars collided, a large sharp piece of window shield shard nailed her in her throat. Which cut off her breathing and bled out to death, and she still didn't care; not even for the innocent victims here.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. How long had he been here; at least seven hours or so. It hadn't mattered anyway. If Percy wanted to make onto the Olympic Swim Team for the United States, he had to practice as much as he could. He was afraid that he might be a little out of shape after what had to be a week without swimming and doing his other various exercises. It's not like he wanted too but New York State University had interfered with its unfair schedule.

Percy didn't even like college nor did he understand the point of going. If he kept winning his races then he could get so filthy rich there would be no need for a job.

For God sake, he wasn't even majoring in anything. He just went because it made his mom happy and that's all that really mattered. Her life had been hell; partially to blame on his dad. That bastard just appeared out of nowhere in Montauk and swept her off her feet. Then she got pregnant and boom! He finally tells her that he's already married with kids. Opps, I guess he forgot about that part before. So he just left and showed at random times to see Percy, who proved to be "busy", whenever said opportunity came along.

Just a few more laps and he would call it quits. He noted that his back hand stroke was slowing him down, that would certainly need major improvements. It could wait for tomorrow. Percy was exceptionally pleased to learn he improved in the five hundred meter butterfly by point three seconds, which meant he was tied with Mark Princeton. He was probably Percy's biggest competition, the only one who could get into his way of getting on the United States team. Percy wouldn't let that happen, never in a million years. He was going to make the team and bring home the gold. After all he was sure it was his destiny.

So finally in the early hours of the morning, he forced himself out of his Body Glove and into his jeans and t-shirt. He was worn out to say the least. He knew he probably shouldn't have trained for so long and should have started out easy. Yet, he couldn't do that; it would be like surrendering and that was impossible for Percy Jackson.

Even though he was worn out from swimming, he was still well enough awake to drive. He knew he had it in him because it was all too risky right now to suffer any injuries; no matter how small. Percy refused to hurt his chances and ruin his dream. There won't be a next year; there'll be another for years. In those four years younger competition and better athletes will be training to beat him. In four years Percy will be twenty three. And if he doesn't make the cut that year then another four years passes and he's twenty seven and getting too old. The world of athletics there are rarely second chances. You have one shot, that's it.

In his car he turned on the air conditioning. It was spring time but yet a whopping eighty five degrees in New York. After deciding that absolutely every song on the radio was garbage, he turned it off and took out of the parking lot and into the road.

For awhile he drove on the back roads for something new. Then he turned onto the North bound lane on the highway. He noticed how there were plenty of cars on the South lane but not north. It was easier for him that way to get home without people in his way. He even thought he was just having a lucky day.

That was not the case because in just a few short moments he saw the car thundering toward him, driving the wrong way in the wrong lane. In desperation he slammed the breaks in his car. It was already too late because the cars already collided.

When they ambulances and police and fireman got to the scene, the young woman who dialed nine one one, was screaming frantically too them, "get 'em out!"

The EMT workers and fireman rushed over to the shiny black Jeep. One look at the woman inside with the large chunk of glass in her throat and rolled back eyes, they knew she was gone. Still they pulled her out of the car and winced at her swollen belly with a baby no longer living. On the stretcher they covered her up and wrote on a paper: TOD (time of death) two fifty three a.m.

Meanwhile the fire fighter pulled the young man who was stuck in the car because he was wearing a seat belt out of the smoking car. A rush of relief came when he saw that there were just cuts from glass on his face. Maybe he just passed out, from the impact. Then reality set in when he looked at his hand, covered in blood after he pulled the victim out. He turned the young man over and almost dropped him because there in a small section where your skin should be his skull was visible and bleeding at a rate to fill a swimming pool.

He placed him on the stretcher and looked at the EMT, "This one's a goner if he isn't already gone. I couldn't find a pulse."

The EMT worker believed him. The condition he was in he couldn't be alive but she still checked. First she tried listening to his chest and as she expected, nothing. Still she did not move and listened harder and heard a faint thump thump.

"I've got something, let's go, He won't be around much longer."

They strapped the unconscious man to the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance that immediately took off.

"So what do we do next?" The fireman that got the man on the stretcher asked the policeman.

The police officer looked at him, "You knew to the scene?"

"Yeah."

"We call the parents." The police officer assured him. Then took out the cell phone that was in the man's car.

"Hello, is this Ms. Jackson?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter. Although it wasn't written by me but i did change it a bit. My own writing will be in chapter 7 and so on. Also Thanks to elliefs and Unicorn Blast Pop for reviewing! Also to the others Just-AWESOME-old-me, elliefs, whitebum, It's Mellarkable.**

* * *

"My baby, my child!" The woman screamed in her devastated voice. She could not mange to keep the tears from falling. You would have to have no heart at all not to cry. After all her son was being rushed into an emergency brain operation because his brain was literally falling out of his head. And he'd lost enough blood equivalent to the size of a small cat. In other words, Sally Jackson was having a shitty day and so was her son.

"Oh God save him!" She cried hysterically as they pushed in through the emergency room. The nurses put their head down with sullen faces. They had seen it before and the outcome was never good, and they couldn't look into the eye of the mother who was going to lose their child. Hospitals were depressing enough but some patients were just too sad to acknowledge.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her. He too felt the pain. Though Percy was never his own child, Paul cared for him as one. He knew the real father was a dead weight that should just forget about Percy and Sally. That way their wouldn't be so much anger when he showed. Paul promised himself and his dignity that he would never be that way. He even helped pay for Percy's swimming lessons with his teacher's salary.

"He's a fighter, Sally. He won't go down without a fight." Paul promised her. Maybe it was more to convince her because he had to convince himself. Paul saw the extent of the injuries there was a very slim chance of survival. Still he refused to count Percy out. Even if the kid had the worst luck of all, he always managed to do something great out of it.

Sally hugged her husband tighter, believing in his words. This was her son and he had a life left to live. He would not die, as long as she was there. Her son would get through this just as everything else.

She tried hard to push the negative what ifs out of her mind. The option of death was not only thing on the table to use; only live and recover was. No matter the entire positive she tried to think, the feeling in her gut told her something was horribly wrong.

In the corner of the bleak room stood a middle aged woman getting told her daughter had died in the accident she caused by the police officer. He went on to explain how her daughter drove drunk and crashed into a young man's car causing a surgery and possibly fatal injuries. When he finished she stalked her away through the room, passing by Sally Jackson, whom recognized the policeman that she talked to.

"It was you! Your daughter did this to my son!" Sally screamed in the room. Some heads turned but others remained solemn. Paul rubbed her back to calm her.

The woman whose expression was stern answered in a whisper voice, "it is my fault and always will be because I failed my daughter. Look at what has happened and it's my fault because I screwed up. Just be happy that your son may come out of this alive. But my daughter and my granddaughter will always be dead and I have their blood on my hands."

She gave another sad look and walked out the doors, leaving Sally to think that her son would live because Sally never failed him. Even if he was to pass, she had always done the best for him and had no regrets.

Six hours into the surgery everything appeared to be going fine. The three surgeons who preformed most of the surgery had gotten the bleeding under control. With the rest of the team they managed to perform a very risky procedure of the brain and sewed his head back together. The damage that might have occurred would only be spotted after several tests would be given. Another positive note Percy's heart only flat lined twice. So when the surgery ended the doctors were very sure he would remain comatose for a few days at the best.

The waiting room outside had been filled with people. Percy's three closest cousins, Nico, Bianca and Thalia where present anxiously awaiting any news. The sad part about that was their parents had also come. Nico's father, an unspeakably depressing man sulked into the corner. No one was exactly sure why he showed; he did have a grudge for some unknown reason against children. His mother, Maria, who when nervous speaks in rapid Italian, much like the given situation. Thalia's father was a large man with a booming voice but for now he just sat still.

Nico tried to act like he was fine but it wasn't going so well. His deep exhales and constant fiddling around were all key signs that all was not well. Still he tried to act as emotionless as his father. Bianca, on the other hand sat by her mother with her hands covering her face, not afraid to show how scared she was.

Thalia thought that just about any minute she was going to lose it completely. This same event had happened to her mother just a few very short years ago. She tried to put on a brave face for Sally; she had indeed sat with her on the endless hours of her mother's surgery.

Rachel and Grover, Percy's two best friends sat stiff with grief. They were both too scared of what the outcome might be. So the sat and prayed for the best. It was seemingly the only option that just in some hope work.

The only person who wasn't was Percy's actual father. This shamed his two bother's that sat in lobby, disgusted Paul, seemed typical to Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Rachel, and Grover, but worst of all it crushed Sally. So even after all these years, their son just was a mistake to him.

Finally the doors cracked open. In an instant all the heads turned to see the surgeon who held an emotionless face. Worry filled most faces in the audience.

"Ms. Jackson, could you step to the side for a moment." He asked looking at her.

Desperation filled her heart as she answered, "of course."

They found themselves in a small corner with privacy guaranteed.

"The surgery was a success. We managed to stop the bleeding and sew your son's skull back together. Normal side effects of the surgery are comatose and loss of eye sight. They should only last a few days at the most. Though there are some standard tests that need to be conducted to make sure there's no brain swelling or damage and of course to make sure he hasn't gone brain dead." The weary man, who had just preformed a six hour procedure after a seven hour one, cracked a smile. He liked giving out good news.

Sally covered her mouth and looked to the ceiling. Relief and happiness filled within her eyes.

"Thank you, oh God, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around the surgeon who was awfully surprised and now gasping for breath in her grasp.

"Your welcome," He answered kindly when she releases her hands, "You may see him now."

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter! still it wasn't my original writing. Again, it won't be My own writing not until chapter 7 :) **

**Enjoy the story! Don't forget to leave a review, follow and favourite my stories!**

* * *

"Oh, Percy don't do this to me." His mother voice echoed in the room where her son lied motionless on the bed. It had been two days since the doctors assured her he would wake up. The results for his brain tests were still being analyzed and wouldn't be given to her for another two days. So Sally Jackson was extremely anxious. She had slept in the hospital waiting room for two days straight, hadn't eaten in at least a day, and was going to completely lose in a matter of minutes.

"Show me anything. Percy. Just move your finger or wiggle a toe. Anything to show me that brain of yours is working, even if it can be full of kelp sometimes." Sally pleaded. She felt so alone right now. She had forced Paul to go to work; he needed not to suffer along with her. The children went to school in the midst of all the sadness. Without the children, there were no aunts and uncles. Only Sally stayed by her baby, just waiting for the simplest sign of life. Yet nothing came in what seemed to be the endless hours of the day. And nothing came no matter how long she stayed.

Thalia stood looking out of her apartment's large window. It was a nice seen to see; the city of Manhattan. She had been standing there for hours just looking and not talking. How bizarre?

"He's going to wake up, isn't he? I mean this only like stuff that happens in movies." Nico di Angelo asked nervously trying to break the silence going on in his cousins' apartment.

"Nico, the comatose people in the movies always wake up." His sister scolded him, just like usual.

Nico couldn't think of a response. This made him nervous. Could Percy actually never wake up?

Bianca sighed, "He's going to wake up, your right. It's just… I mean… Ugh!" She broke off and covered her face so no one could see the tears that are dangerously close to coming out of her eyes.

Nico looked away; afraid that he might start too.

Then the both of them heard a very odd noise, like a hysterical laugh. They turned their heads and saw Thalia cracking up.

"Umm, Thalia? Are you okay?" Bianca asked, deeply concerned for her cousins sanity.

Thalia who could barely stand she was laughing so much answered, "I'm fine, oh God I'm fine, its' just that-" she cut herself off in another laughing fit, "that the chances are, he's never going to wake up!" She was laughing so hard now that tears were falling down her face. Then the laughing stopped and only the crying came. Bianca who followed Thalia's behavior hugged her. In which Nico followed the gesture.

"The doctors, they said comatose was a usual side effect, that he could wake up any day now." Bianca sobbed.

"Doctors say lots of things to give hope." Nico said knowing not to try to use such "hope."

"Hope," Thalia repeated, "the hell with hope, it's just going to screw us over in the end."

"He didn't answer, just like the thirty times I dialed." Hades sounded off. If his brother insisted he try to call that numbskull of a brother again, he was going to do some serious damage to the phone. "Why must I do it anyway? He hates me!"

Zeus tapped his finger on his office desk nervously, trying to understand why his brother was being such an asshole. "He likes me even lesser." Zeus knew Poseidon and he haven't ever been the same after Poseidon tried to take over the family company.

"Can't we just have mother Rhea do it? He always had a soft spot for her." Hades begged.

"No, I have already tried that and his wife picked up, and-" Zeus shuddered at the thought of his brothers' terribly unpleasant wife, who always has to yell at him. "Wouldn't explain his whereabouts. She just said 'stay out of my family's life' and hung up."

"So we give up, and the next time he visits he's in for a rude awakening."

"I suppose that's the only option." Zeus agreed, "If this becomes public it will tarnish the firm's reputation."

Hades snorted, "Leave it to that imbecile we call a brother to ruin everything."

"Doctor Waltham, here are the results you've been waiting for." The nurse handed him the results that lie inside of the white envelope.

"Thank you nurse," He gave a warm smile and proceeded to his office with the ever so important results of Percy Jackson's brain function test. As the doctor made his way around the hospital he gave several hand waves and smiles to colleagues. He even found in himself whistling. When he reached his office he shut his door, sat in the comfortable grey chair at his desk, and pulled on his glasses. Then with a careful peel of the envelope he read the results.

The smile drastically changed into a frown and the good mood was long forgotten.

"Dear God," He whispered, "What has happened?"

"How long do you plan on doing this to me?" Sally asked her son as placed her hand onto her son's cheek. It was late in the night and Paul was over due to come and beg her to eat or rest. Just like he had been doing the past two nights. Sally was happy she married such a compassionate man but now she only cared for her son. She wouldn't leave until he woke up. The nurse that came to change Percy's medicine level told her that "they always wake up when you're not looking. Sally didn't know whether or not she was kidding. One thing that was certain was she was not leaving. Her baby needed her here.

Something that was bothering her was Poseidon never showed up or returned her calls or wrote a letter. Sally was expecting some sign of him. Then again, should she really be surprised; he only appeared when neither of them wanted to deal with him. Now that she took the time to think about it, would Percy really want him here? He only showed his resentment for his father a few hundred times a day. Whatever the case maybe, Sally would always be by her son's side. After all they always had each other's backs. None of that would ever change, no matter how terrible that situation got. And the situation was about to get as terrible as it could because right doctor Waltham was about to deliver the test results. All he had to do was turn the knob…

**A/N: Eh, no my favorite chapter but the real tragic stuff is so close! Wow, that's a really terrible thing to say. Feel free to criticize me, just submit a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"… I'm sorry, really I truly am." Doctor Waltham tried apologizing for Percy's condition. It wasn't like he could prevent anything. Still it's what doctors do; when the patient falls into any conditions like such situation, always apologize. It just makes everything seem better.

Sally remained still like her son right next to her. She still held his cold, waxy hand in her smooth one. Tears stained and caressed her face but how could they not?

To her, the room seemed to be colder than it had been just five agonizingly minutes ago. Oh how she longed for those precious minutes! The room looked bleaker and even more unfriendly than usual. The machines were louder, but what was loudest of all was her heart beat in her chest; beating so fast and wild and so very terribly sadly.

"Well," she sniffled after a while, "there is nothing to fix this?"

The doctor exhaled poignantly. "No there is no cure for the death of a brain. His heart may beat; allowed only by those machines, but without further direction only a brain can provide, your son will remain like this until the day he dies. I'll give you and your family time to say goodbye-"

"Goodbye? I think not! I will not give up hope! That is my baby on that bed! You said his heart still beats-"

"Mrs. Jackson, the only thing that is going to rise from that bed is the medical bill. Though you have the choice to keep his pulse going, if you so please. I am going to give you my medical opinion now, there is no hope, and your son Percy is as gone as the jean jacket. Something that used to be, even for a brief but now is no longer."

"Do I have to decide right away?" She asked childishly.

"Of course not."

Paul understood it was his duty to alert everyone. The doctor, of course, had told him of the dreadful news after Sally ran from the room; her sobs could be heard from all the way down the hall.

It really gave Paul a pang in his heart. Seeing Sally like that was just so hurtful and knowing that Percy would never speak another word; it all made his stomach crawl.

So he made it his duty to tell everyone; at least he could keep his voice level (or at worst a mere whisper.)

First, Paul decided he would go with the easiest; the uncles.

"Yes," a strong voice boomed on the other line. Zeus, Paul interpreted had picked up the phone instead of Hades; whom he guessed was probably lurking in the corner of the office somewhere.

"It's Paul. Is Hera and Persephone with you?"

"Indeed as is Maria. Well she is somewhere in the building. Why is it you ask?"

Paul paused. This was going to be devastatingly hard, especially with the new found lump forming in his throat. "It's Percy; the doctor has informed us of the test results. He isn't ever going to wake up." Paul choked.

There wasn't an instant reply because, though Zeus was never too fond of Percy, somewhere deep down his heart just sunk.

"I'll tell the present company," he informed. Then added a quick "you're welcome" because he really hadn't the stomach to hear a grown man cry.

"Okay, thank you Paul, I really appreciate you calling. I'll tell Rachel and Grover… And all the other people." Bianca said pleasantly as she hung up the phone. Nico and Thalia looked at her with anticipation.

Once the phone was hung up, Bianca fell to the ground weeping her eyes; Thalia's filled too knowing something was unspeakably wrong. Even Nico's eyes watered; no matter how many times he tried to wipe them away.

"Percy… He's not alright… Brain dead…" Bianca managed.

Together, as a family they gathered on the floor, where Bianca had fallen and held each other like children (because that's what they really were in their heart; children who just lost a member of their clad.)

Not again. Not another one. The world is just too dangerous, Thalia thought.

When Paul called Poseidon, he did not answer.

What a poor excuse of a man.

She had to get out of there. That was just a fact. Now that she knew her son. Her son for God's sake! Was never going to wake up, she had to leave. It was like watching death.

No! Her mind screamed at her. It was just what was she thinking? This was her son, Percy Jackson! Her hero; of course he was going to wake up. There was obviously something wrong with the tests. They'll see it when he wakes because Sally was one hundred percent certain. And you know what they say, mothers are never wrong.

So she found herself walking (now that she recovered from her shock) down the halls of the other comatose patients' rooms. The same bleary eyed people waiting for whomever to return to the state they were best remembered in.

It wasn't as she ghosted down the hall and abruptly stopped as a patient's door opened. Out came a tall overwhelmingly tired and sad faced (and maybe even a tad wild eyed) woman with straight fair blonde hair emerge.

"Not another one," she said quietly but Sally had heard.

She then spoke more audible, "brain dead too."

Sally was shocked by her bluntness and on the spot correctness.

She opened her mouth to say something but was lost for words.

The woman shook her head sadly, "come let's take a walk. I hope you can be braver than I am."

The fair haired woman was named May Castellan. Her son, Luke was brain dead and had been for the past seven years.

"He ran away from home. I still remember the day I was called by police. It was supper time by the time I arrived at the crime scene. He looked so… So broken with the nasty knife cut on his head. The police estimated he had been like that since the night before. Been in a coma ever since…" Sally noticed how lost May looked and how depressed her voice was.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be," May interrupted, "It's my own fault. I was so messed up back then; hooked up on all sorts of different pills. Now he'll never wake up like your son."

"My son-"Sally started but May stopped her. Good enough seeing as Sally would have started bawling again.

"Is never waking up. It's sad, it's hard to hear, it's something that should never ever happen to anyone, but it's a fact." May informed with her eyes still far deep in heartbreaking memories. "That's why you're going to do what I can't."

Sally stopped and so did May.

"That would be?"

May sighed, "Your are going to pull the plug. Do it for your son it's not fair to keep him like that. Let him go to heaven of wherever you go when you die. Be brave unlike me."

"You… I won't… I…" Sally accused weakly.

"For the past seven years, I come to this hospital to Luke's room everyday and nothing changes. I'm not a strong or brave person, I can't let go. It's what would be best for him, but I can't do it. I'm waiting for a boy that will never come home." With that she walked away leaving Sally. And right when she left the tears came.

Then Sally knew what she had to do; even if it made her heart want stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed and favourite! here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Dare never felt so uncomfortable around her friend Percy. This was even counting the times she's seen him without a shirt on. That was more of a pleasant and awkward surprise.

However this was a very uncomfortable situation to the max. She had never ever seen him so helpless. Percy was always the kind of guy that worked for everything. And never once would except any of the expenses Rachel offered. But right now he was so helpless; just like a child.

It's like watching death, she understood, because in life this wasn't her dear friend. Not even close.

She sat on one of the chairs closest to Percy's unconscious body.

This was going to be the hardest part but aren't goodbyes always?

"Hey," she started and could feel the water come to her eyes. Now there were two out of two people out of character. "I thought we discussed this already. I mean you are not supposed to die. You were going to be the underdog at the Olympics, remember? And I was going to be your first fan girl? So how is that going to work?" Rachel joked, "Who am I kidding? This isn't funny, no this serious. It shouldn't be but it is. Why does it feel so typical then Percy? I mean normal stuff; it doesn't happen to the two of us. Frick! Just… Ugh! I wish this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry I can't make a compelling goodbye speech. I should be able to; I'm your friend after. Maybe I should reminisce over fond memories but that's not us. No we move forward or at least you do. You just lived each day. So I'm going to do that. I will move forward in your memory. Goodbye Percy don't do anything stupid in wherever you go after this."

She smiled at the last part; that doesn't mean the tears weren't real.

Grover was literally sobbing his eyes out.

"Man you were my best friend. We had each other's backs. You always protected me and look at you. Who else am I going to want to stick around me? Yeah I have Nico and Rachel and crew but not someone like you. There isn't anyone to replace you. Who would want to be my best friend, look at me? I'm bawling my eyes out. And I don't care how sensitive that makes me in Juniper's eyes." Grover took a breath, "I'll keep your memory alive; I'll be the brave one. Man it's going to take a bit, but I owe you. You had my back now I'll keep the other safe."

Nico entered the room shortly after Bianca had exited sobbing loudly. He cleared his throat and took a seat.

The first few minutes were full of uncomfortable silence. Nico wasn't sure what to say; he wasn't the sentimental type of teenager. Most of the time he was sullen and quiet. A man of little words, like his father.

The whole death thing with Percy just struck Nico as natural. Not that he wouldn't ever miss his cousin dearly, surely he would. In fact just thinking about Christmas he would be stuck with a bunch of girls he was related too! Not the hot ones he and Percy would observe in Central Park. But people died and that was it. Death was merely a part (not the most preferable part) of life. He was never uncomfortable about death.

He leaned back in the chair and sighed because he knew what to say.

"You were a good guy, Percy. I mean like really good. You hung out with loners. Yeah you weren't the cool guy but it counts for something right?" Nico gave an awkward laugh, "You put up with Thalia with should guarantee sainthood. And me, you never forgot me. Even when I was being impossible during my mom and dad's divorce. Thanks for being there for Bianca and I."

Of course Thalia paced around the room. Her stomach was in knots because of nerves and with nerves became pacing. Pacing and keeping constant movement around the hospital bed. She had ADHD after all.

There was so much she could say. Hours upon hours should be spent in the room to get the dialogue down perfect.

"I wasn't the easiest person to deal with was I? Maybe not the most difficult either. But you still dealt with my drama better than Silena and she's a drama queen. You were always there when I needed weren't you? Damn Percy you were one hell of a person.

I always tried to be the tough girl who never needed a soul to help them. I was supposed to take care of myself and when I couldn't you were right there holding my hand. Like after prom when my boyfriend left me after he dropped me off at the apartment; I had your shoulder to cry on."

Thalia's voice broke as the tears fell. "Or like last when the police called and said mom died in a car crash. Then I got depressed because I never told her I loved her, but you promised she already knew it. Well, Percy I love you because you're not just family, no you're the shoulder, hand, and the friend I always needed. Don't do anything impulsively stupid in heaven."

Sally held her son's hand for what could have been decades.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have gone before you baby. You're my little boy who played on the beaches and never cared about your daddy. Who told me not to cry when I felt sad. You're the best thing I ever had Percy. This- this is the worst thing. You know I wouldn't give up without a fight. I'd tried to be brave, I really did. But I can't- I can't let you live when you're not alive. I have to do it. I don't want to." She wept, "I want to pretend this had never happened. I want you to go the Olympics and get married and have my grandchildren. I want anything but this. I want my baby back.

And I swear if heaven exists you'll be there in an instant because Percy, I couldn't have had a better kid. You're already an angel. If there's a heaven we'll meet again, I promise, everything will be alright. Momma will be there before you know it. I love you, Percy, more than myself more than the light of day."

Sally could no longer speak her heart might as well passed away. It would no longer beat the same.

The whole family stood gathered in the room; even Percy's friends stood in the tiny room. Everyone who mattered was there, except Poseidon.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked kindly.

Sally nodded cheerlessly, clutching Paul's hand tightly.

"Okay then," Dr. Waltham decided and steadily pulled the plug.

Sally fell onto Paul's shoulder shaking. Everyone else looked tired and bleary eyed as Percy's heart rate declined until it was no more.

"Should I give you a few moments?"

"No," Sally answered, "we've already said goodbye."

The nurses started to wheel Percy away when the door opened with a bang.

A handsome man with icy blue eyes, golden silky hair, and a killer smile entered wearing scrubs.

"Are you Ms. Jackson?" He asked looking hopeful when Sally nodded, "is that your son?"

Sally nodded again and asked a question on everyone's mind, "who are you?"

"Excuse me for my manners, I'm doctor Apollo Sol and I have a patient with a very serious heart condition in need of a new heart. If I'm not mistaken your son has an undamaged heart that my patient needs ASAP."

Sally was taken aback and the whole room was bug eyed with shock.

"You- you want Percy's heart?"

Dr. Sol smiled, "yes but I need your permission. My patient isn't any older than your son. Doesn't she deserve a second chance? Please let your son save her. Let Percy be a hero."

Sally blinked. She felt as if she might pass out. This whole saving a life thing. Being a hero. Was so unrealistic to comprehend. Something that only happened in stories or extraordinary people. Something that had Percy Jackson written all over.

"You can have the heart," she confirmed. It was something Percy would want her to do, "if you tell who your patient is."

Apollo face had happiness and relief caressed all over it.

"Ofcourse ma'am"

"My patient would be Annabeth Chase, the girl with a second chance to live."


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months Previous

"I don't know Frederick. We've moved so many times already. The boys like New York. The whole family does."

"I know, Jan. But the opportunity of a life time is in California. My dream is in California." Frederick answered.

Jan sat up a little straighter in the wooden kitchen chair. "In New York," she cocked her head to the bedroom door. "Is even more convenient for her. With her mother and what not so far away."

Fred sighed, "This is going to be difficult for all of us-"

He stop abruptly when he heard the scream so painfully real coming from his daughter's bedroom.

Jan and he ran towards the room and basically knocked down the door in anguish.

Jan screamed back because her stepdaughter was writhing on the floor with a face twisted in pain.

"Darling what's wrong?" Her father asked desperately.

Annabeth barely gasped her answer, "my heart it hurts so much. Ow!"

"Call an ambulance!" Jan screamed when Annabeth's eyes rolled back.

Present Date

"How are you today Annie?"

"Doctor Sol, I'm the same as every day. My head hurts, it's cold, and hungry. But all the nurses give me is that disgusting lime jello. Oh yeah and I'm bound to die any day."

Doctor Apollo was really sick of Annabeth's pessimistic behavior. He still felt bad for her though. It was rough to be diagnosed at nineteen with Heart Disease and the only cure for her was a transplant and she was way down on the list.

"How many times have I told you your going to live to be a cranky, boring mom?"

"Funny," she answered, "just about as many times as you promised me a heart."

The smile that played on his lips faded. "You're going to get a heart. I won't let you die."

She scoffed. "Don't give out false hope, Doc. It's not worth it. Me and you both know in the sixth months I've retained at this hospital I haven't got any better. My heart rate has dropped. Blood flow is decreasing. I've lost weight. And these white sheets have a better tan than me."

"You will not die."

Although deep in Apollo's heart he wasn't so sure. He needed a miracle. Only such a miracle would be caused by a devastating disaster.

Well it's a good thing fairytale endings don't exist.

Doctor Sol was relieved by the answer Sally had given him. He couldn't wait to rub it into the Annabeth's taunting little smartass mouth because was right and she wrong.

So maybe he also should grow up too but honestly he was a talented cardiac surgeon.

Lucky for Apollo too, Percy's heart was newly dead.

"Hey, Annie. Don't tell me you're reading that Greek book again."

Annabeth huffed, "One, its Annabeth. You know I hate being called 'Annie.' I've only scolded you-"she started coughing and gasping as she held her chest. It was kind of heartbreaking to see someone so young so sick. "Two, the book is my favorite. I learn something new every time."

"Aren't pretty girls like you supposed to be interested in stuff like boys not architectural books?"

"Only simple minded ones that think-"

Apollo didn't want to hear this lecture again. "This why you'd make a boring mom."

"Well," she scowled.

"And that's why you'd make a cranky one. But I'm not here to inform you of your future parenting skills. I have a heart for you. "

Annabeth lied still in her bed.

Minutes later she replied, "I'm going to live?"

He smiled warmly, "I promised didn't I? Now let's prep you for surgery and stick this heart in you while it's still fresh. "

"I'm actually getting a heart!" Annabeth rejoiced, "You're going to cut me open, and I'm going to live!"

"I won't be surprised if all I see is a black hole where your heart should be." Doctor Sol added.

A heart transplant could be the simplest or most complicated surgery. It just really depended on how many times the heart had been operated on.

Of course over the past six months, Annabeth had had multiple procedures done to her heart. However Apollo called himself the cardio surgeon with "the ill skills" for a reason.

There were nurses and doctors in the room for the surgery. All too willing to help; because if nothing more the hospital staff loved happy endings because they saw death all too often.

After cutting through the damaged scar tissue and almost losing Annabeth twice, the new heart was ready to be placed.

Five long and deep anastomoses later the suture lines connected the blood vessels from the new heart to the ones that would allow Percy's heart to pump blood throughout Annabeth's body.

And remarkably enough Annabeth lived through the whole surgery.

"A job well done if I don't say so." Doctor Apollo Sol congratulated himself.

"You were always to congratulatory to yourself."

"Well I it deserve Nurse Artemis."

Annabeth's family (stepmother included) exited her room. They all sported relieved smiles on their faces. Each of them had spent hours telling her how brave she was for living through such a crisis. Too bad she still knocked from the heart transplant.

Sally finally found the family just after they left the room.

They stopped and curiously looked at her. They knew her son had just given up his heart.

"Do you, would mind if I said goodbye… Just one last time." She stammered.

They nodded.

Sally entered her room and saw Annabeth for the first time. She looked healthy with the blood flowing healthily with her.

Sally gave a weak smile at the sleeping girl, but in her head all she could think was why can't this be Percy?

She sat down on the chair and pulled it close to the girl.

"You're one lucky girl," Sally started, "A second chance at life is a special thing. That's what I wanted for my baby. But he didn't get it. So I'm going to tell you this."

She had to pause for a brief moment because a new found lump formed in her throat, along with the tears in her eyes.

"You look like a sweet girl, Annabeth. But you owe it to my son. Keep this heart safe. Don't break my baby's heart. Please.

Percy wouldn't have had it any other way. He was always a hero and now he saved another's life with is heart via transplant.

And she broke down in sobs as she placed her head on Annabeth's heart; on Percy's heart. And listened to the familiar thump thump.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for haven't been updating! For AlexisFoy27. You have been waiting for this chapter right? well here you go! Enjoy!**

**Here is the chapter written by me officially! Hehe XD**

**Anyway, this story is actually written by Pineconeface711 starts from the firts chapter until the sixth. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

*A year later*

**No one's pov**

"Annabeth honey! Dinner's ready! Everyone is waiting for you now." Annabeth awoke from her reverie. She was lost in her thoughts about the time when she had just woken up from her successful surgery.

She kept thinking of the strange but seriously nice woman hugging and kept asking her to keep his heart ? whose heart? Is it my donor? She keep asking herself.

Annabeth had asked her dad and stepmom so many times about her donor. But they wouldn't tell them. The only thing she knows about the donor was that he was a boy, probably about her age, and his family had asked her parents to keep it just between them. Not her. 'Why can't i know!?' Annabeth keep ranting on and on wanting to know more about her donor.

Annabeth starts to make a walk to the dining room where her family. The twins, her stepmom and her dad.

"Annabeth dear, would you like to say grace tonight?" Suzie asked her.

"ok, Suzie." After Annabeth was done with her grace they started to dig in their dinner.

Annabeth couldn't help but to blurted her curiosity to her parents.

"Who was my donor?" Her dad almost chocked out the food he ate.

"Annabeth dear...you know that the boy's family wanted it to be a secr..." Suzie started only to be stoped by her dad.

"No, it may be the right time to tell her about the boy. She'll find out sooner or later." Suzie nodded and looking at her with her face clearly worried about her.

"The donor's name was Percy Jackson, he was your age when you-you know what... The boy was in an accident causing him to have a brain dead. He could never wake up from his coma, your doctor, had asked his mother about agreeing to give her son's heart to a patient, you. I understand if you wanted to meet the family and thank them, but i don't think they can handle it.. you know seeing you and seeing him in you. Especially the boy's mother. She would be very sad." Her father had told her about her donor.

Annabeth nodded in silence as she feels her eyes started to warm and wet with tears that is ready to fall down her face. Suzie got up to her chair and hugged her. The twins just looked at them and they all hugged her until she calms down.

"I want to meet his mother. I want to.. i-i need to see her. Please dad, take me to her. You know where she lives right?" Annabeth tried to get her father to agree with her. She looked him in the eyes. The blue sparkling eyes which she did not heritate from him. She has a pair of grey eyes. It was from her mother. Her father couldn't resist her eyes when he nodded.

"Alright honey, i'll take you to see her the next morning okay? Now finish your dinner, take your meds and go to bed."

"Thank you dad! Thank you so much, i love you!" Annabeth said within her tears.

* * *

**Annabeth's Pov**

After dinner and taking my meds i took off to my room. Getting ready for bed. I'm preparing myself for tomorrow as i'll go and pay my respect and thanked for the Jackson's family. I needed to. I can't just go on and live my life not knowing who had saved me. I'm not selfish and i won't be. She was almost drifting to her slumber as she heard something.

"Talking to yourself huh?" She heard a voice in her room. She got up her bed and looked around her room as she found no one. She shiveres as she felt cold enrupting her skin. She closed her window. Still she felt cold all around her room. As of the room temperature has dropped down rapidly.

"Who was that?" She asked slowly. Not wanting to wake her parents up.

"Its me, Percy. You wanted to visit my mother tomorrow right? Mind kissing and hugging her for me?" She stood on her spot. Mouth opened as she saw the person who was talking to her. The boy's body wasn't clear. It was like a smoke, abody made of smoke that you can see through. She wanted to scream for help but her voice had betrayed her will.

"You're a- a.. ghost" she made it as she looked at the very pale looking body of her donor. She wasn't realize the fact that he was her donor until she saw his chest. The boy was half naked. Wearing nothing but a sweat pants. With a symbol of the hospital she had receive her treatment.

"You're my donor. But how? You're a ghost!" She said as the boy winced at her words.

"Yes, yes i'm you donor. Bla-bla-bla" The ghost boy said looking annoyed.

"..." She couldn't says what she wanted to. She was to stoned to speak or even sit down. She had been standing there at the spot unmoving. Afraid of the ghost of her donor.

"Why are you here? Are you mad because i have your heart in me now?" She asked him nervously.

"Clearly not, duhh. I'm not here to kill you. Relax and don't call me ghost boy. I can hear you thoughts" The ghost boy said to me.

She gulped and breath in relief as he asnwered.

"Look Annabeth right?" She nodded

"I don't know why i'm here, and i can't remember much except for the fact that i have died from a freaking accident and my mother has donated my heart to you. So i'm as confused as you are right now. Trust me" When he was done he looked at me.

Then i realised how beautiful his eyes were. They were sparkling sea-green it also held sorrows and confusion. He looked handsome if he was still alive, she was preety sure of that.

"Thinking of how hot am i right? " He chuckles as my face started to blushed. I was preety sure that i looked like a blushing tomato right now.

"I did not! shut up! Now we have got to think of why and how are you here. Aren't you were supposed to be somewhere in the deadworld right now?" At the 'deadworld' i mentioned may sound to harsh for him.

He didn't reply and it makes me feel guiltier. "Look i'm sorry for that, I'm confused, you're confused. I'm not even sure this scene we are in right now is even real. "

He nods saying it was okay then he just vanished.

"what just happened?" I asked myself. Where was he? Was i just imagining the whole time? God, i must be going crazy. The meds i've been taking is finally making me losing my mind i guess.

I went to bed thinking that the whole talking scene with Percy was just my imagination.

Boy, how wrong was i to think of that

* * *

**Please leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**here is the next chapter! Enjoy and Review! ****I'm really sorry if this chapter is really short. i've to tell you, i really got no time at all this week. Its been a real mess this week.. With schoolwork and all.. sports day is coming near.. Sorry again. PLease Enjoy this chapter as the next one will be updated soon... i don't know when but maybe in 2 weeks.. that will be a promise. :) REVIEW!**

* * *

(with the Jackson's)

**Third person's POV**

Its been a year since Sally Jackson had lost her son. Her sweet, loving and a very loyal son. It has never been easy for her lately as everything she does reminds her of Percy. She lied on her bed at nights, not being able to sleep at the thought of her un-supposed dead son. She kept thinking.

"he shouldn't be dead by now. I'm his mother, I should be dead before he does."

She kept that thoughts in her mind as she cries every time she was reminded by her the memories of her son.

All the sudden, Sally was wakened up from her grief. It was her husband, Paul. Paul was more of a father to Percy than his real father was. It was hurtful to think of that but it was the truth.

"Sally, why aren't you asleep yet? Its past 2 in the morning." He said. For some reason, she couldn't reply to him. she was afraid that she might burst out crying and wailing, wanting to see her son again. But to no vail, she knew it was an impossible thing.

"Honey, you know.. Percy wouldn't be happy if you're sad and mouring over him. You can't keep on doing this Sally. It'll hurt him up there and you know it." He coax her as he crept closer to her.

"I know… trust me I know. But I couldn't help it! He's my only son! I should be dead! Not him! He – he wasn't supposed to be.." Sally cried out her sadness that has been kept inside her swelling heart. Finally explodes as the tears bursting out her eyes.

Paul said nothing to that. He hugs and soothe her down with her head in his chest. Paul also felt tears streaming in his eyes. Threatening to come out any seconds. But he held it in. not wanting to sadden his dearly wife anymore.

Minutes later, Sally had fall asleep. Paul laid her body back onto their bed, making sure she was comfortable enough before getting to sleep.

What they didn't realise is that, there was a boy standing there. In the corner of the room, watching his mother's cries for him. His tears threaten to fall out as he could just stands there. not able to be seen nor to do anything.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm really sorry." Was his last words to Sally Jackson, he vanished in the thin air.

*LINE BREAK*

(with the Chases)

**Third person's POV**

The next morning was a bit tranquil to Annabeth. She felt and surely looked very calm indeed. But on the inside, she was panicking. She was scared about the plans that her father and Suzie is taking her to see the Jackson's family. Her donor's mum.

Again she was startled by her stepmother's voice. Calling upon her for her getting ready for their journey, well not really a journey. Annabeth grabs her bag and slung it on her right shoulder before setting down the stairs to get to the car.

They left the twins to their neighbor who were also their very close family friends. So, it will be only her and her parents going to the Jackson's residence.

It took them a very silent and gloomy 15 minutes car ride to get to their house. No one said a word and Annabeth was pretty sure that her parents were nervous as she is right now. She tried to smile when Suzie peeked on her from the front seat, smiling at her. But from Suzie's face, she knew Annabeth was giving her a fake smile.

Annabeth can't help but to think of the guy last night. Percy. Was he real? Or it was just her mind that toying with her last night? She couldn't help it, but to think of that guy over and over again. His smiles. His black unruled hair. His eyes, the emerald sea-green pair of eye. The most beautiful sight from last night. But was it all real?

"Annabeth dear, do you want to stop by the gas station and grab some water maybe?" he father asked awakened her from her deep thoughts.

"no thanks dad. I'm good, and I brought my water bottle already. Here!" she said showing her water bottle to her dad.

"ok then, if you're sure we're going straight to Sally Jackson's house.. its only a few blocks away I think. Are you ready?" her father asked her.

"of course I'm ready dad. I – i… who am I kidding. No dad, I'm not ready. In fact I'm going crazy right now! What if she hates me! What if.."

Before she could finish up Suzie cuts her off. "Annabeth calm down.. and why would she hates you? Even though I've only met her once, I knew that she's a really nice person." After that she relaxed a bit. Until her father had parked the car somewhere in front of a house. Annabeth was sure that this is the house they're going to enter. The house looks homey, warm but also she feels downcast.

Her eyes wonders around the house wildly. Looking through her window. Again she was startled by her father knocking on the other side of the car window.

"come out now Annabeth. We're here." Frederick Chase said. Though Annabeth thought she heard his voice's quivers a bit.

"Yeah.. I'm coming out now dad." She said as she creeps out of the car slowly. Very slowly indeed. She tugged behind her parents as they walk through the pavement towards the house. She clammed her hand together to stop herself from shaking.

They've reached the door, she remained silence as Suzie smiles at her, she smiles back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Here you go! New chapter. Sorry if its short. I haven't really got the time to write more. But what can i do? Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

Dad knocked on the door. I gripped suzie's hand tighter as the door slowly opened .Making a creaking sound that making my nerves jumping around.

'what if this is a bad idea!' I thought in my mind.

I was starting to panic. Really panic plus nervous that I could hear my own heartbeat getting louder and louder. I could feel it trying to burst open my chest and hide somewhere in the dark. Away from the emotions. Emotions

By the door, stood a guy. Not too short but not too high either. He looks nice and really friendly.

"Hello, I'm Paul. Can I help you guys?" he asked. I didn't say anything as I was expecting my dad to say all the words.

"Hello, I'm Frederick Chase. I've come here to meet Sally Jackson. Does she lives here?"

"Why yes. I'm Paul Blofis, Her husband. If I may ask what occations have you come here for. I don't mean to be rude but my wife is ahh- she's having something important going on right now"

"Well, we are here regarding about your son, Percy. This is my daughter Annabeth. She was the one that wasin need of your son's heart last year." my dad explained and pointed to me.

Soon after dad explained the whole thing, Paul immediately let us inside. Leading us in living room to sit of the couches. The room looked nice, warm and homey. But she couldn't shake the feeling she was feeling. At the same time it was also kinda depressing, sad and gloomy. As if someone died in this house. It creeps Annabeth a little.

Paul excused himself to call upon Sally. Suzie and dad sat on the couch awkwardly. Annabeth can't deny that her parents were very nervous at the time. Who wouldn't be. It gives you a lot of pressure!

While waiting, Annabeth wandered around the room. Looking at the picture on the shelves and on the wall. One picture caught her attention. A picture of a woman, brown haired and bright blue eyes. She looked so happy with a smile on her face as she was holding hand with a little boy. The boy had a black-jet hair, his eyes- his eyes was the most beautiful and most rare eye coloured she has seen in her live. They were bright sea-green. Like an emerald greenish but also with a shiny glitters in them. Full of happiness.

-The little boy must be my donor- Annabeth thought, -and the woman in the picture must be Sally Jackson, the mother. Jackson- Jacks... Percy! Percy Jackson!- Annabeth paled.

The guy in her room last night. She was stooked. All the talks last night, the ghost boy! Everything was real!

"Annabeth dear, are you alrigth? you look really pale just now. Come over here, you probably should sit down here okay." suzie spook out making Annabeth jumped out of her reverie. She walked over them and sat on the couch in front of her parents. They looked at her, worried. She said nothing as she surpresed a little smile on her face. Showing them that she was fine.

Annabeth kept thinking about his Percy- or ghost guy from last night. She wasn't sure if the Percy guy from last night has something to do with Sally Jackson. But he did said that she is currently using his heart.

She was utterly confused.

/

Not long after, Paul came back with a woman holding his hands beside him. She was the woman from the picture. Sally Jackson, in the picture she looked so happy but now, she looks very sad. Anyone would feel like wanting to break down along with her if they knew what had happened.

The woman greeted us. "Hello, I'm Sally. If i-" She stops. She looked at me, not blinking a bit. I was shaking afraid of what would happen next.

She walked towards me, slowly. I just stood there and apparantly also was my parents and Paul. They didn't know what to do either. She hurried her steps making her way to where i was standing. Her face was now and inch apart from my face. I paled. Then, she hugs me. I was so shock that i just stood still in her arms.

She was still hugging me. My dad makes his way toward me and Sally but Suzie held his hand and shaking her head at my dad. Clearly saying that we should just let them first.

"Oh my gods.. Percy-Percy" She kept mumbling the name as she placed her ear on my chest, she was hearing my heart beating. -Well it was her son's heart- "You're the girl- Percy's heart." She kept mumbling against her chest.

Later she straighten up. She looked at me in the eyes. I looked in hers. Tears welling up in her eyes while my eyes was wide opened. She thanked me for taking such a good care of her son's heart.

She pulled me to sit down on the couch next to her. She helds my hand, not letting them go. I didn't intend on letting it go too. I couldn't have the heart to break her.

Again, dad explained to Sally and Paul about out intentions of coming here. Mrs. Jackson/Blofis's face lighten up a bit than before. A smile was brought onto her face as she listened to my father's explanation. Paul just stood next to Mrs. Jackson/Blofist with a smile on his face.

/

Annabeth's guess was confirmed when Mrs Jackson or blofish had mentioned the name of his son. -Percy-

So, -Annabeth thought- last night... everything that happened last night was real! every part of it was real! No! No,there's no way in hell ghosts exist.

But she didn't know one thing...

Boy how wrong was her to think of it that way.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucks! Even i think it sucks but i had to update for you guys :) (tear welling up XD ) **

**Like always! Review, Fav and Follow!**


End file.
